questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Punny Bones
Punny Bones is a travelling Gnome comedian who seems to have come into some tough times by the events of the fourth game. His comedic act usually plays off of well-known expressions and metaphors, as well as the occasional display of utter disdain for Dwarves and any one else who seems to get on his bad side. Background During one of his standup acts, Punny Bones made a joke about the Ogress Baba Yaga - apparently admonishing her for the time her own transformation spell reflected and transformed her into a frog during the events of Quest For Glory I. Unbeknownst to the Gnome, the Ogress herself was among the audience (and quite back to her old self) and did not look kindly upon his joke. Baba Yaga placed a curse on Punny Bones, stripping him of his sense of humor - scrambling his puns and punchlines. Punny Bones' tour, however, was cut short by his newly-hexed humor. He tracked Baba Yaga to Mordavia, arriving in the valley shortly before the beginning of Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness. While in the valley, he booked a room at Hotel Mordavia, where he occasionally performed at night after searching the valley for the Ogress each day. The Hero witnessed one of these comedic errors and met the jester. Punny Bones told the Hero his story and, upon learning that he was speaking to the Hero of the joke which had led to the curse, asked the Hero to get his humor back from the curse-casting Ogress. The Hero manages to convince Baba Yaga to return the Gnome's sense of humor (after capitalizing on her weakness for food), and receives a magically enchanted Good Humor Bar. Punny Bones eats the bar and soon after holds a second performance at the hotel - only this time, he was hilarious. He thanks the Hero by telling him the secret of the Ultimate Joke before journeying to Silmaria for the winter. He didn't stay in Silmaria for long. He spent a few weeks working for Ann Agrama at the Land Inn, before leaving for Zurich shortly before the Hero reached Silmaria. He found Silmaria to be deader than Mordavia. During his stay there she had fallen in love with him.Ann:"" She planned to invite Punny back once business picked up, as he made her laugh. See also *Punny Bones (Hero-U) Behind the scenes *Punny Bones is voiced by Hamilton Camp. *Like previously encountered gnomes in the series, Punny Bones' name is also a pun - this time off of the term, "funny bone(s)". *Even though the Gnome states that he will be going south to Silmaria to escape the incoming winter weather, he is not encountered in Quest For Glory V: Dragon Fire. Gnome Ann Agrama does mention, however, that he was there and left for his home in Zurich after inciting quite a crush from the innkeeper. *A paper in the Correspondence School is entitled 'The Funniest Jokes of Punny Bones'. The rest of the pages were left blank. *Punny Bones says that he is engaged to someone in QFG4. *Punny may have returned to Silmaria in the cancelled expansion pack for the game. *You can learn about Punny Bones after trying to marry Ann Agrama. References Category:Gnomes Category:Characters (QFG4)